Black Cougar
by Scby0519
Summary: Alex ran from MI6 and meets a group who calls themselves Black Cougar. Strange things begin to happen to Alex and he is in for a ride he didn't expect. Ch 6 and 7 now up. Read and review.
1. Rogue Agent

It was another boring Monday and Alex was in Calculus class slowly drifting off. It had been almost a month now since the incident with Ark Angel. He was glad to have returned to school and was even more surprised to have been left alone for so long. 

A knock on the door aroused him from his sleep and looking up he saw a lady whispering in his teachers ear. After she left Alex's calc teacher walked up to him and told him that he was needed in the office. Alex sighed and packed up his stuff and left shutting the classroom door behind him. Was there anyway that it was just Jack wanting to take him to a dentist or doctor appointment.

He slowly walked down the hall staring at his shoes as he did. As he reached the office and looked up he saw the last two people he wished to, Crawley and Mrs. Jones. They both looked up at the same time and Alex panicked. He didn't want to go back so he turned around and ran, down the hall, and towards his house.

He couldn't, no, he wouldn't do it again. He was done being MI6's pawn. He was tired and just wanted to lay low. He reached the house and luckily Jack wasn't there. There wasn't enough time to explain things to her right now. He ran upstairs, packed up some clothes, ran back downstairs, grabbed some money, and ran out the back door.

* * *

Mrs. Jones was getting quite annoyed at all the questions being asked by the ladies in the office. She had told them that she was one of Alex's doctors and needed to speak to him right away. This was obviously a huge mistake since she was now being interrogated. 

That is why when she saw Alex walking down the hall she was pleased to be relieved from the irritating chatter surrounding her. Her happiness though suddenly turned into anger as she saw Alex turn and run. She hadn't been expecting him to bolt so she was unprepared with backup agents. Lucky for Alex she thought he would get a nice head start but he wouldn't be running for long. She left the office and phoned Blunt.

Blunt was very angry with the news he had just received and of Mrs. Jones stupidity of not bringing back up along to pick up Alex. Alex had always been a liability and she knew that there was always the chance of him running. He sent out agents to Alex's house and the surrounding areas. He needed Alex and if he couldn't have him it wouldn't be because he got away.

* * *

Alex's heart was tearing through his chest and he got on the phone and dialed Jack's number. He told her not to go back to the house because it wasn't safe. He knew MI6 would do anything to bring him back in. He was angry he hated being on the run. He did it enough running from the lunatics he was forced to spy on. It didn't seem fair that he should have to run from the 'good guys' too. If you could say that MI6 were good guys, after all they did blackmail a 14 year old to do their dirty work. 

Alex ducked into a nearby coffee shop not knowing what to do next. He had told Jack that he would meet her in an hour. Until then he was going to start thinking of a half way decent plan. He had no clue what he was going to do though. He didn't believe that he could actually run away from an organization who had all the resources to bring people in. He wasn't going to go down though without a fight, and even if they did finally pick him up he wouldn't allow them to take advantage of him anymore. He realized that he couldn't let Jack be a part of this so he called her back, it was better for both him and her if they stayed apart.

"Jack it's best this way I won't ever get out of working for them if they dangle your well being in front of me. You need to stay away , stay out of this. You'll stay safe and I have a better chance. I'm sorry. I love you," Alex said hanging up the phone.

He let his eyes slightly tear up but wiped his eyes quickly he had work to do. As he began to get up and leave he noticed four large men coming through the doors of the coffee shop. He couldn't imagine that these men were just coming in for a cup of coffee. He began to curse himself he couldn't believe that they had found him this quickly. He slowly got up and turned to the kitchen and ran. He knew there had to be a back door and that was his only chance.

The door to the kitchen opened and Alex made a break for it knocking over the server who had just came though and causing dishes to fly everywhere. Alex hurried an apology and rushed for the back door. Before he could reach it though a fifth large man stepped into the kitchen. Trapped The fifth man wasted no time in pulling out his gun and aiming it at Alex. Alex breathed in and let out a long sorrowful sigh, he was once again staring into the barrel of a loaded gun. He felt queasy how was it so easy for them to catch him was he losing his touch.

He saw the other four men come into the kitchen. They glared at all the people in the kitchen, pulled out their guns, waved them around, and yelled for everyone to get out. After the last cook had ran out the back door Alex felt more tense now that he was left alone with the five large and terrifying men. One of them wrenched his hands behind his back and Alex heard the all too familiar click of handcuffs. Then he was gagged and blindfolded.

He was roughly handled and was thrown into some kind of hard back seat. He could feel himself being squished between two of the large men. Hearing them laughing made is blood run cold.

* * *

Mrs. Jones sat in Blunt's office sucking on a peppermint. They hadn't heard back from the agents yet on the whereabouts of Alex. The phone rang and Alan Blunt answered the phone, "what's the news." 

Blunt put down the phone, his body looking tense.

"He wasn't at the house when the agents got there and the other agents surrounding the house havn't found him either. Maybe we underestimated him. The agents are coming in, I want all our resources on finding Rider."


	2. Rex

Two Weeks Ago

Deep in the rocky mountains a man named Rex Travis was making his way down an icy winding road. Rex was handsome but made sure that he looked very plain man and that people expected everything about him to be ordinary. Nothing about his job was normal though.

Rex was on his way to a meeting with some very powerful men. The meeting was being held by the leaders of some very important terrorist organizations. They were planning a substantial event which would threaten the lives of many. Rex was not invited.

Walking into the building Rex was not nervous, but the complete opposite he was excited. He loved his job. Killing people gave him pleasure. It wasn't part of the plan but he opened fire on the watching guards.

He stepped over the mess of strewn bodies that he had just made and got onto the elevator. He reloaded his gun as the elevator lifted him to the 20th floor.

The four men sitting in the room barely looked up before hitting the ground dead. The last man who had been running late walked into the room. Max was the leader of the terrorist group Black Cougar. He had two different color eyes one was blue the other a dark green. The rest of his face had scars covering what used to be a handsome face the fault of a terrible explosion. He was not a large man nor was he muscular actually the only frightening thing about him was his deformed face and the fact that he controlled over a thousand men just waiting to kill for him.

Rex had worked for Black Cougar and Max all his life. Rex was his son and that was why he was there now. Max only trusted his son with the most serious and challenging hits.

"I need you to do one more thing for me," started Max. "There is somebody I would like you to recruit for me."

* * *

Alex woke up to a smell which made his whole body cringe. The last thing he could remember was being shoved roughly into a car. Now after exploring the pitch black he had discovered he was in a cell no bigger then a cubicle. The room was made of stone walls and a stone floor with now windows. Alex began to panic. He never thought of himself to be claustrophobic, but standing in a small dark cell was overwhelming. He had no idea where he was. Why had MI6 brought him here. Immediately Alex kicked himself, he needed to be calm, ready for when someone came. If anyone every came that is. 


	3. Black Cougar

Alex didn't know how long that he had been in this cell alone. He couldn't believe that MI6 was going to just let him die after all they had put him through. He was starting to go crazy, he was hungry, thirsty, and broken.

But finally somebody did come and Alex got ready to attack. Sunlight flooded into the cold room and Alex swung his foot aiming at the new arrival's chest. He missed, the light had hit him like a hammer. After days of darkness the light had made him blind. The man slammed him against the wall and Alex let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of him.

"The boss said you would try something," the man said as Alex felt the familiar cold steel close around his wrists. Alex finally got his first good glance of the man dragging him out of his cell. The man was large and the grip he had on Alex's arm was too strong for Alex to struggle. He let himself be dragged into a large room with nothing but six chairs. One of the chairs sat in the middle and two men sat in the surrounding chairs. Alex was shoved into one of the surrounding chairs and his guard left the room.

Alex was confused, he didn't recognize the men who now were looking his way. Alex was sure he saw a slight smirk in their plain faces and suppressed a shiver. Another bloody man was dragged into the room and tied to the chair in the middle.

The man next to Alex stood up and walked toward the prisoner struggling against his bonds.

"Who do you work for?" He asked bringing a knife out of his pocket and slowly taunting the tied man with it. The man pointed to the other man sitting in a chair and said, "He is more then capable of getting the information out of you quickly, but I figured you might prefer the simple painless way. I'll ask you again who do you work for?"

The man tied in the chair barely moved and certainly was disappointing his captors with his silence. The other man in the room now was standing over the captive. Alex stared he knew what was about to happen and he was being forced to watch it by these men, but why?

It started off slowly with a few punches and kicks which wasn't getting the man to talk. Now every nail on his hands had been removed and they were removing his shoes to start on his toenails. The man had passed out three times and each time woken with smelling salts. These men were angry and Alex knew it would only get worse. He finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "Just tell them what they want to know stop being so stupid." Alex had admired the man's strength and pain tolerance but nothing was going to stop these mad men. The man in the chair for the first time seemed to notice Alex and gave a weak nod.

The three letters that the man muttered was the last thing Alex wanted to hear.

MI6.

The older man pulled out his gun and without any hesitation put a bullet through the man's head and said, "I know."

Alex was horrified, "You knew, you knew, who the hell do you think you are? You just tortured a man to get information out of him that you already knew." Alex was about to continue when the man silence him by raising his hand.

"My name is Max and this is my son Rex. You are Alex and I know all about you and your accomplishments. I respect your previous employers for discovering your great potential. MI6 does not care about their agents all they care about is the information that they can gather before they die. I want you to work for me and this was meant to be a warning. You may have cheated death before but it catches up to all of us Alex. I will take care of you I want you to work under my son here. You would gather the information for him."

Alex interrupted, "What kind of information exactly would I be getting." He knew the answer to the question wouldn't satisfy him. He wouldn't like what they were going to say, obviously if MI6 were investigating these men weren't the good guys.

Alex was given very vague answers. He had been told that these two men Max and Rex worked for a corporation known to most as Black Cougar. They wanted Alex to gather information about people and then give it to Rex. He was not told what would be done with the information or what Black Cougar did but he assumed it wasn't anything good.

Alex knew he didn't have a choice right now but to play along. MI6 would be looking for him and he really wasn't interested in being caught. He had decided that he would stay for the time being.

He was put up in a bedroom with a large canopy bed. The bed was covered in Egyptian cotton sheets and a fur blanket. It had to be the most comfortable bed he had ever laid in. Alex was exhausted but was happy to get a warm room after the last days in a cold dark cell. The thought of what had he got himself into floated through is his mind as he let sleep take him.


	4. George

George Meyer had a very repetitious daily routine. Every morning he got up went into the bathroom for exactly 45 minutes then would disappear into his room for 30 minutes, always coming out of his bedroom wearing a brand new suit, brand new shirt, and a brand new tie. George was wealthy and he was not afraid to show it. In the two weeks Alex had been watching him he had never seen him wear the same clothes or shoes twice. He always wore designer clothes because he though dressing in no name brands was beneath him. After getting dressed he made himself breakfast which always consisted of two egg whites, two links of turkey sausage, a bowl of oatmeal, and a large glass of orange juice.

George was obviously overly concerned with everything and his health was no different. He was never seen eating anything that wasn't in proper proportions and he never went above his daily values. After George finished his breakfast he always picked up the paper and turned straight to the business section disposing the rest of the paper, he didn't like to waste time with what he thought was unimportant in the world. After finishing the morning paper he would get in his Porsche and drive away.

He arrived to work at 9 and George never forgot to greet the receptionist whose name was Jane. He liked Jane very much but would never act upon it because he was a business man and didn't have any interest in the petty things in life like love. George worked for 12 hours every day before returning home. He always had a dinner of chicken and steak and although the late night news was on in the background he never watched it. After he had finished his dinner he would do 300 crunches before taking a 20 minute shower and going to bed.

Alex had been watching George for 2 weeks now and frankly didn't understand why. The man had an exact routine and although it had made him easy to be spied upon it was incredibly boring of a task. He hadn't seen anything out of the usual for the two weeks and wondered what information Max expected him to get.

Ever since the first meeting with Max and Rex where they had killed an agent in cold blood he had been nice to Alex. Hoping that their threat was enough they had let him freely wonder around doing whatever he wanted until he had got this first assignment.

Alex was not expected to watch George while he was at work so after he saw George disappear into work he would go to the coffee shop across the street. He thought they had the best coffee and it always helped him to get through the long nights and early mornings of spying. Alex always stayed up through the night he had expected for George to sneak out at night. Not once though had George done anything but go to work and than home again. As he sat there eating a blueberry muffin and washing it down with his morning coffee he got a phone call. "Come in and report," was all Rex said before hanging up, he didn't talk much and that made Alex uneasy. Alex shrugged and finished his breakfast.

Two hours later he was being debriefed by Max while Rex listened intently. After a half hour of going over the scheduled life of George he had been dismissed. The first thing he did was go straight to the kitchen he hadn't been able to eat very well always being on the lookout. He made himself a turkey sandwich, grabbed some chips and a drink, and headed to his room. Alex fully enjoyed the time being able to relax and watch some TV. He was longingly looking forward to sleeping in a bed tonight, actually he was just thrilled to be able to sleep at all. He busied himself playing video games for the next three hours after which he finally decided he was tired. Alex took a long shower and got into the enormous comfortable bed and instantly was asleep.

The next day Alex met Tom in papa's pizza and sat down next to his best friend whom he hadn't seen in a month. Tom had immediately jumped on him about where he had been. Alex spent the next hour telling him about Max, Rex, and George. Tom smiled and said, "oh well that's not very exciting now is it.".

Alex laughed back and said, "no I guess it wasn't, not being almost killed for once just takes the thrill right out of it doesn't it. Come on lets order the pizza, I've been craving a pineapple pizza." Tom inwardly groaned and instantly put a disgusted look on. "Alright, alright you can get whatever you want on your half of the pizza," Alex said with a smile he was glad to be back with Tom. Tom hurried to get the pizza when their names were called and started to bring it to the table. It was in an instant that Alex felt something was very wrong and he stood up and began to look around. He looked back at Tom and began to say, "Tom, lets get.." then the world seemed to stop. It all happened in slow motion, the blood, pizza flying, and Tom laying on the floor. Alex screamed and ran over to Tom, it was obvious he was dead, one shot to the head was all it had taken. Alex was ripped apart from Tom and was turned to face Rex.

"We warned you," was all he said as he lifted up the gun and shot Alex. Alex let the dark engulf him.

* * *

It had been weeks and Mrs. Jones was sure that Alex was gone. Where he had gone to was a mystery and how he managed to disappear without a trace was even more impressive. They had a constant watch on his house and school but he had never come back. The strange thing was that Jack his housekeeper was still at the house. The idea that he had decided just to leave her behind was unlikely. They had questioned her but if she knew anything she was not giving them any help. They had threatened to take away her visa but she simply had replied saying, "Go ahead, with Alex gone I have no reason to stay anyway." This is when Mrs. Jones had started to get nervous. She knew Alex cared about her a lot because that was the way Blunt had initially gotten Alex to work for him. She had come to the conclusion that either Jack was a very good actress and did in fact know where Alex was or Alex was in trouble or worse.

* * *

Alex awoke in a fit of panic, cold sweat covered his whole body. As reality hit him he relaxed, it had only been a nightmare. Was it foreshadowing? Alex brushed off the idea as soon as it came and decided since it was 9 in the morning he would go and get some breakfast. He had looked around for a little bit but couldn't find Max and Rex anywhere so he continued down to the kitchen. He made eggs and bacon, poured himself some cereal, and went into the dining room. Nobody was there either, the table was very long it could easily fit twenty people and it made Alex feel lonely. He missed Tom and his other friends and Jack he wondered if she thought he was dead. He felt a stab of guilt he had told her he would call her back but had never done that. He made a mental note of it to find a telephone and he would inform her that he was in fact ok.

When he finished breakfast he headed back up to his room passing right by the newspaper with the words, "Man Killed" in bold on the front page, underneath it was a picture of George. If Alex had taken the time to read the paper the next few weeks might have turned out very different.


	5. Starlight

Hopefully you like where I am taking this. Review please this is my first fanfic so be nice.

* * *

Putting on a swimsuit Alex felt pretty good . He looked in the mirror at his perfectly sculpted body and reveled in the fact that there were no current cuts, bruises, pains, or an injury of any kind. Alex was incredibly happy, MI6 had never cared about him, his life was simply expendable. He had been so close to death so many times that he hated them more than ever.

He was enjoying working with Max and Rex. Although he had been kidnapped and forced to at the beginning he had to admit that he enjoyed his first assignment. Simply spying on someone had been boring but exciting at the same time, watching someone who doesn't know your there was still a thrill. Alex liked being invisible, all he ever wanted was to be normal, to be just another face in the crowd. Unfortunately his life would never be normal and he had pretty much accepted that. Now the difference was that his life wasn't being risked, he was just a fly on the wall making observations. There was a lot less pressure when the lives of people weren't at stake not to mention not almost being killed was nice too.

Shaking off the nagging feeling that something wasn't right he headed down to the pool. Alex swam laps for a half hour before he was interrupted during his back stroke. Max was holding a towel standing above Alex. Alex took this as a sign to get out of the pool and so he did taking the towel with a thank you. Max immediately praised Alex for his effort on getting the detailed information.

"I admire what you can do, be invisible, I'm very grateful that you have decided to stay with us."

"So are you going to tell me what you do," Alex asked the last thing he needed to know to feel comfortable.

Max simply answered, "All in good time, Alex. I want you to do a few more routine stake out jobs for us and then I will decide if I can trust you to know that kind of information. For tonight though all you have to worry about is what to wear to the party you'll be attending tonight."

"Oh, Where are we going?" Asked Alex

"So many questions don't you ever just go with the flow. Meet us in the front at 9," with that Max walked out of the room leaving Alex with even more questions. Why did Max have to know if he could trust Alex unless their operation was something untrustworthy in its self.

That night Alex dressed in jeans and a button up black shirt completed with a baby blue tie. Happiness suited Alex, although he was handsome naturally he looked twice as good wearing a smile. The time was 8:58 and Alex was supposed to meet Max at 9:00. Alex didn't really want to find out if they expected punctuality so he put on some Armani and started to run downstairs. Running through the doors Alex caught sight of a black hummer limo and standing next to it was Max, Rex, and two large muscular men who he assumed were body guards. Looking down at his watch he let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding till now. Rex's face held a grin as he noticed the small amount of sweat on Alex's face.

"Right on time I see, looks like with a bit of effort though" Max said with a quiet laugh and turned to get into the limo. Alex followed with the two bodyguards behind. Rex was the last to get in.

Alex felt slightly uncomfortable sitting in the limo with these men. Max had seemed to accept and immediately taken a liking to him. His son Rex was mostly silent which was uncomforting but he had never shown any sort of aggression towards Alex which he was grateful for. The two body guards increased his unease he was not used to being a guest in a circumstance where he was squeezed between two large men.

Most of the drive everyone sat in silence except for a few whispers exchanged between Rex and his father. They seemed very close and this pained Alex. He would give anything to have a relationship with his father who he never knew. Instead he was given a life of solitude with death surrounding him. Alex's thoughts flickered to Ash and all he could feel was anger. He had been the one that destroyed Alex's life and he would never forgive him. Deep in his heart although he would never admit it to himself he saw Max as a father figure. Even though he had only know him awhile he believed that Max really cared about him.

The bright lights on the strip brought Alex out of his thoughts. The limo pulled in front of a club that had red and blue neon letters that spelled out Starlight. A long line starting at a large muscular bouncer reached around the corner of the club. The bouncer didn't look like somebody Alex would want to mess with. Noticing that the door of the limo was open and he was the only one left inside he immediately jumped out. The music was loud and the base drowned out the lyrics.

"Best nightclub in the city," Alex had barely heard Max say it. Alex followed the others into the club, the bouncer had immediately let them in. He was not even two steps into the club though when he was jerked backwards and outside once again.

"How hold are you exactly?" The bouncer asked glaring down at Alex. Alex paused trying to make sure his lie would be convincing. Just when he was about to answer Max was at his side answering for him.

"Old enough right Jack," Alex saw Max slip some money into his hand. The exchange was invisible to most but Alex had seen it. Max turned to Alex and laughing said, "everyone has their price, luckily for me Jack's is low."

Alex smiled back he was enjoying the treatment Max was giving him. As he walked into the club all he could see were mobs of people and bright lights. One girl in particular caught his eye, she was gorgeous. She had light brown hair with thick blonde highlights that brought out her tanned figure. She was wearing a form fitting black dress which accentuated her thighs and chest. Alex couldn't take his eyes off of her until Rex pulled him out of his stupor.

"See something you like?" The question threw Alex since that was the most he had heard Rex say yet. Rex punched Alex in the arm, was this a jester of friendship?

At the table Max had reserved Alex was devouring a juicy hamburger. The fries were gone quickly too he had not ate like this in awhile. While the five of them sat Alex let himself get lost in the music. Rex left the table only for a few minutes and returned with three beautiful girls and a round of drinks. The girls immediately began to give intimate lap dances to the men. A few minutes later one of the girls finally noticed Alex and didn't hesitate to jump on him.

Alex blushed as the girl rubbed up against him. The only thing Alex had little experience with was girls. Being dragged into a grown up world had left him with limited chances to worry about relationships. Spying and caring just didn't go together. He had tried that once with Sabina and it had been great. In the end though it had left him vulnerable and she had been dragged into his crazy world. That was then though.

Alex practically shoved the girl off of him and headed into the crowd leaving the sulking stripper behind. She had never been rejected before it was humiliating. It was not that Alex didn't think she was beautiful because she was. She was only there to make money and besides something else had caught his attention. The girl he had seen earlier was standing at the bar alone trying to get the bartenders attention. Noticing his chance Alex walked right up next to her.

The girl turned, God he thought she really was beautiful. Her smile was amazing and he got lost in her bright blue eyes. Realizing he was just staring he recovered himself and stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Alex, can I buy you a drink."

She giggled and Alex's heart sunk she was laughing at him, he had made a fool of himself. The next thing he knew she was whispering in his ear. "Club Soda," is all she said before she walked away. Right before she disappeared into the crowd he would have sworn he saw her wink. Standing confused he jumped as Rex walked up beside him.

"Jumpy are we, you never let your guard down do you? She is playing hard to get man, follow her she is definitely into you."

The couple of drinks had really loosened Rex's tongue. Alex felt grateful though that Rex was finally showing interest in him. He ordered a club soda and a vodka tonic for himself, he was going to need a bit of support. How am I going to ever find her he thought there has to be a million people here. She was probably trying to avoid him anyway. He was just about to give up when he locked eyes with her once again. She was sitting in the corner on a purple couch next to what Alex assumed were some of her friends. Without hesitation he walked over and sat next to her on the couch. She was looking at him again with that smile, he really did love her smile.

"My name is Carly, these are my friends Megan, Chelsea, Brooke, and the boys over there are Ryan and Blake." All the girls giggled as she introduced each of them. Alex saw Carly roll her eyes at them and then turn back to him. All four girls were now staring at him and it made him feel uncomfortable and antsy.

Alex would have sworn he was red as a tomato by now. He regained his composure quickly and whispered something into her ear. "You really are beautiful you know? I can barely take my eyes off of you."

He handed her the drink he was still holding and she replied with a thanks. Now she was blushing and he found himself putting his arm around her. She sank into his chest, he instantly liked this girl.

Alex spent the rest of the night getting to know her. She was doing all the talking but Alex didn't mind. She stopped talking noticing he hadn't said anything in awhile. Here it comes he thought, she was going to ask about him now. He didn't want to talk about himself he just wanted to keep listening to her talk. When she asked he would have to lie to her and he hated that.

Alex could feel someone watching him. He had been feeling the same feeling for awhile but now he was sure. He quickly glanced around the crowd and saw one of the bodyguards looking at him and then disappear into the next room. Max didn't trust Alex he was sure of it now.

"Alex, are you even listening?" He replied with a yes. She had asked him if he had any brothers or sisters. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took his arm from around Carly's shoulder to fish out his phone. It was a message from Max. All it said was "time to go, meet you outside." Alex sighed he didn't want to leave yet, he was enjoying talking to Carly.

"I have to go my ride is leaving," she frowned. "If you want to see me again I promise I will be there." He slipped a piece of paper in her pocket as he hugged her. "And no I don't have any brothers or sisters," he whispered in her ear as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

The whole ride home he couldn't help but smile, he hadn't had that much fun in awhile. As soon as they were back in the house Max cornered Alex.

"You leave tomorrow for your next assignment there is a folder in your room for the details and papers you'll need. This will be a little harder than the last one, he won't be as easy to follow. He uses deception a lot, he always looks slightly different and he has doubles. Although nobody has been able to keep track of him I have faith in you kid, your good."

When Alex arrived in his room he stripped off his clothes and got into the shower. He took an extra long shower knowing that he probably wouldn't get one for at least a few days. Curiosity pulled him out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around him and went to the folder lying on his bed. He sat on the side of the bed and opened the folder. Inside was the picture of his target, he had dyed his hair and he was clearly wearing colored contacts but there was no mistaking him.


	6. The spying game

I don't have my book with me so i'm not sure the exact words in stormbreaker so I used movie lines and what I thought was said in the book. Hopefully I'll start updating sooner cause I have alot of good ideas for this story. The hardest part will be which to put in.

* * *

It had been a few months now since Alex disappeared, no trace just gone. Blunt had put all his best men out to bring the boy back but they always came back empty handed. Suspicions began to arise and questions were being asked. Pissed off didn't even begin to describe how Blunt felt when he was forced to call off the search after two weeks. Any longer and Alex's work would be revealed and there would be hell to pay. He had fired all the agents sent to collect Alex at school including Mrs. Jones. She had been getting too attached, it had made her soft, and it had begun with Alex. He blamed her for her weakness and because of it Alex was gone. Unforgivable. Now it was time to move on and assign agents to uncover what he had hoped Alex would. He was in a meeting now with five agents briefing them on their assignment.

"Ben will be our eyes, we need you to find out everything you can about this man." Blunt projected onto the screen a picture of a man who looked to be in his mid forties. "I need names, places he goes, people he talks to. A background. Sean your secondary, you'll hang back more, keep your eyes open and watch Ben's back. The three of you," he pointed to the three remaining men, "I want research. This will only be the beginning though," he said,

"Once we are able to get enough information on this man's routines Ben will go in undercover. We have no idea what this man is doing but he has been seen with many other dangerous groups. Ben will stay planted somewere close to him. Sean I want you to be mobile, trail him. Caleb and Mitch I need you on surveillance. After Ben is able to set up some bugs and cameras you will be our eyes and ears. Once we move in Bryan you will work with Sean as his secondary."

The meeting went on another two hours. Background stories were created and they made sure every angle and every possibility was covered. After being dismissed they were driven to the airport. In an hour a private jet would take them to JFK airport in New York City. If you wanted to get lost this is where you went. With over 8 million people in the city you could see how it would be hard to find somebody if they didn't want to be found. This assignment would prove very difficult for them. Four of them would be on their first undercover assignment and they were relying on Ben's experience and leadership. Sean at first was upset with this because he had always been the leader. He had eventually swallowed his pride though and accepted that Ben was better prepared for the role. The true sign of a leader was to know and have the strength to put his team before himself, and that is what he did.

* * *

The nightmares came to Alex that night. He was back on the rooftop with Sayle. Shwoop shwoop shwoop Alex could only make out the sound of the approaching helicopter. It hadn't stopped him from hearing the gunshot though. Alex was stuck to the spot his hair blowing in a strong wind the helicopter was creating. He did not look up he only expected pain, but there was nothing. He could feel his heart beat threatening to burst from his chest. Sayle now lay in his own blood which was quickly spreading on the ground. There was a flash of light and he was now on a dock hiding behind a tall stack of boxes. A gunshot, a hole in the head, punishment for messing up. The first person he had ever seen murdered. Flash. He was back on the rooftop and he had just witnessed another murder. The killer was standing before him but Alex was not scared. He had regained his composure and only felt anger 

"Why?", a simple question but that had so many meanings and answers. Why was the man in front of him killed. Why was his uncle killed. Why wasn't he dead yet. This is the man whose actions had forced Alex into this situation. The part of the world no child should have to witness let alone be involved with. He was reliving that day and he wanted nothing but it to stop.

"What about me?" He asked

"I had no instructions concerning you." The killer had said.

"This doesn't change anything. You killed my uncle. You're still my enemy." He said.

"I have a lot of enemies." The man said with the hint of a smile.

"This isn't over." Alex said bluntly.

The man replied quickly with threat lingering in his voice. "Yes, Alex, it is. Go back to school. You don't belong to the same world as me. You should forget about me."

"I'll never forget you," Alex had said and he hadn't.

Flash. Now he was on a yacht which was gently swaying beneath him. His knuckles were white from being wrapped tightly around the gun which was aimed at the sleeping man. Flash. The man was awake. Flash Alex was tied to the chair and at the mercy of a killer. Flash he was facing a bull which wanted nothing but to kill him. Flash. He was on air force one, "Go to Venice, find your destiny," the man said and had died. He had died! Flash. He was walking out of the bank and he felt pain and then everything went black.

Alex woke up in a slight fit of panic, he looked at the clock and let out a groan it was 3 in the morning. He didn't bother going back to sleep he knew it would be restless. His thoughts turned to Brookland he wanted to go back. He wanted to go to a movie with Tom and his other friends, he wanted to play futbol. He missed jack and when tests, homework, and girls were his only problem. Going back though would most likely be a mistake. It would take Blunt less then a day to find out he was back and he didn't expect a happy reunion.

He was too good at what he did and because of it there were people who wanted him. Right now he was in the one place nobody would go looking for him and he finally felt more in control. He was still working for a person he barely trusted who would probably do about anything to keep Alex there but Alex wasn't planning on going anywhere. He picked up the picture that lay on the floor. It was a mistake, Yassen was dead, and with his last breath he had sent Alex to Venice. In Venice he had gained nothing but an enemy who would love nothing more than his head on a stick displayed in the middle of the city. Alex shivered, it had been the assassin's fault, "I will kill you one day," he had said it that night on the roof when they had first met. He still believed it, the man had ruined his life. The man in front of him was not Yassen though. There were many frightening similarities but there were differences. The man in the picture had green eyes that bore into him. The man who looked like he was about 35 was well built and had a dark tan. His facial structure was not the same as Yassen it was slightly more slender, he had dark hair, a different nose, was a completely different skin color, and in the picture he was smiling. Releif came to him and he opened the file and read.

The man's name was Vincent Jordon, it was an American name. Jordon had three children and a wife named Gloria. Michael, nine, and Josh, twelve were his two sons. His youngest though was his daughter, Casey, she was six and the file said that she was his pride and joy. Although he was tough with his boys Casey had it easy, she was spoiled. The man was a family man. There were pictures of him playing with his kids in the park. Notes were written about him that said he took his kids everywhere. Jordon's occupation was unknown but the file said that he was most likely an illegitimate business man. Jordon had last been seen at Key Stone dock. Key Stone was strictly a private dock for the surrounding warehouses. Jordon owned warehouse 53B. This is what Alex had to go on.

* * *

It had been three days and Ben was getting frustrated. All they had been given was a picture. Through the picture they had figured out it was taken at a small coffee shop on the corner of forth street and Washington Ave. This had been there only lead and so they had been staking it out. Nothing. They had gotten nothing by researching either. The man was invisible. Even Blunt's best and most experienced agents would find this task near impossible. A couple hours later though had came a breakthrough. There was a man, not the one they were looking for but he was in the background of the picture. He had almost went unnoticed but Ben had memorized every detail of the picture. This man could be anybody. He probably was just a bystander enjoying a coffee and muffin where he went to often. Ben looked at the picture again, the man looked as if he was watching their guy but clearly didn't want anybody to know. 

"Sean, I may have caught on to something. See the man sitting at the table in the back corner with the blue collared shirt and red tie." Ben whispered into his invisible headphone which connected him to all his teammates.

Sean answered, "Yea I see him."

"He is in the picture there is a chance he may be involved. I am going to follow this lead and I want you to come with me. Caleb and Mitch you guys keep watching this place to see if our guy shows up. Bryan continue researching." Ben gave the orders. They all heard Bryan let out a groan. Bryan always got the crappiest part of the job because not only was he the newest member of their group but he was the youngest. "Somebody has got to do it, and you're the one with the least experience in the field."

"That's because you never let me in the field." He responded.

"Fine you work with Caleb. Mitch your on research duty." Ben quickly rearranged their jobs and there came no objections this time.

* * *

Alex still had a week to kill before he left for Alabama where this man supposedly lived. He refused to be bored that whole time. After building up some confidence he called Carly, the amazing girl he had met at the club. It was a bad idea but he didn't care. Any sort of attachment could prove dangerous for both of them. He wasn't planning on getting attached though, he liked the girl but he would be leaving soon.

They were sitting in the movie theater waiting to see 10,000 B.C. He had given her the choice and was at least glad she hadn't chose a chick flick. She had brought a couple of friends with her because she knew Alex had none. The movie ended and all the girls had tears in their eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back and made a mistake. He leaned in and kissed her. There lips were together for a few seconds when his phone went off jolting him back. It was a text which said "Where are you?"

"It's my uncle," he lied again but it was for the best. The message had been from Max, was he mad? Alex hadn't told him where he went, and he didn't think he should have to. Were they trying to keep him on a leash, or maybe he was just meant to stay in the house until they needed him. "At a movie, on fifth," he replied. He opened the message Max had sent in return and was pleasantly surprised when his answer was just a simple "ok, let me know when your back." Carly noticed the smile that had crossed his face and kissed him again.

He saw Carly every day until he was meant to leave and it was fun. He hadn't told her he was leaving yet. He was now sitting in a local bagel shop across from each other he smiled at her. He then let out a heavy sigh and she asked what was wrong. He knew this would hurt her.

"I'm leaving, going to Alabama tomorrow to visit some relatives my cousin is getting married," he fed her crap just like he always did.

"Oh," was all she said.

He felt guilty he should have never led her on, but he had. She let a tear fall down her face but he had to continue. "Look, I really like you Carly," he said and her sobs became a little stronger, this was going to be hard. "Hey, you are a great girl, beautiful, smart, funny, and being around you is amazing. It's just I can't see you. If it were my choice I would."

"Then why can't you, Alex?" She had asked the question with anger and said his name as if cursing it. He wanted to tell her the truth and so he did.

He bowed his head and said, "You deserve better then me, I will only hurt you. I am rarely in the same place for more than a month. I have no idea how long I'll be here but can assure you one day I just won't be here. I wish that I could just go to school, have friends, be normal, but my life wasn't chosen for me."

"Are you like in a witness protection thing?" she asked.

He smiled, "Yea, something like that." He ended it there and gave her one last kiss and left. She called after him and walked up to him.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

What? They had dated for a week and she was talking about love. He didn't know she had these strong of feelings for him. He wanted to put it gently to but he had to be tough.

"No," he said, turned and left. She didn't call after him again he hadn't expected her to. He was cruel but she would move on faster for it. He wasn't sad, he hadn't got attached. She really was a great friend and it could have been more but he had work to do.

* * *

A/N: Carly won't come back! I don't like it when he has a girlfriend it makes the story lame. Here comes some action! So did you like? 


	7. Vincent Jordon

Alex's flight had lasted eight hours and it had taken another two hour cab ride to reach the town of Rockbridge. Rockbridge was a small town at the bottom of the state of Alabama. It was located on a small port that ran into the Ocean. Rockbridge wasn't even on any map, to say the least it hadn't evolved much over the years. They didn't even have TV, there wasn't a cable tower close enough to get any kind of signal. The people of Rockbridge were mainly farmers, they either owned livestock or they grew crops. Every house had at least an acre between it and it's neighbor. Everyone knew everyone and everything about them which would prove difficult for Alex to stay invisible. He hoped Jordon, an outsider himself wouldn't be in the ring of gossip around town. Rockbridge rarely had any visitors, the few relatives which had been able to escape would occasionally visit. Most everyone in the town had been born here, and would never make it anywhere else before they died. It was quite a pathetic town, but suprisingly they had at least kept up the buildings and scenery nicely. Alex perceived the town almost like Pleasantville from that movie he had seen awhile ago.

Alex was now in his hotel, The Rockbridge Inn. It was the only hotel within 60 miles of the town. You couldn't even really call it a hotel, it was somebody's house. The old lady who owned the place was kind but legally deaf. Alex had difficulty communicating to her about getting a room. The place was old but it would suffice for the two weeks he would be there.

Alex was to go by the name of Charles Waltson who was visiting his grandmother for a few weeks. He was there to help her with house and yard work. She had let her house go and it was a tangled mess of dirt, weeds, and clutter. Susan Waltson who was his "grandmother" was a real person in the town. After a bit of digging Max had found that she almost never left her house. This would be his grandmother and nobody would know the difference. As to why he wasn't staying with her well he was a teenager reluctant to even be there and certainly would rather not have to stay with her too, she smelled.

Not wanting to go straight to work he decided to have a look around. The center of Rockbridge consisted of three small family owned diners and one of everything else needed to keep a town like this back in the 70's. Have you ever been to an exhibit of a town that is set up to look exactly like it did in the past? For Alex it was like walking through one of those exhibits, but this town was real, with real people. He had to give it to this man Jordon he had been smart choosing this town, it barely existed to the rest of the world. Breifly Alex scanned his surroundings, there were no police, no fire department, or even a small hospital in sight. Only a small doctor's office, and an old fashioned jail, which looked like it hadn't been used in ages, stood as replacements. This would be interesting.

Alex chose to eat at the diner boasting to have the best cherry pie, and sat down in a corner booth. There was an old lady standing at the counter, what looked like a cook in the back, and a middle aged waitress. The place only had four customers and the menu had less than ten choices. Alex wondered how they made any money. Standing over his table the waitress rudely asked him what he wanted. She was giving him an odd look, questioning him with her eyes and sizing him up, it made him feel small and alone. But in a city where strangers stuck out like a sore thumb it was no surprise she looked at him this way. "Hamburger and a piece of that best cherry pie you have", he smiled. She didn't.

The cherry pie was moderate at best. The hamburger was cold and tasted like rubber. Fortunately he hadn't expected much from a town that probably cooked their food over a campfire out back. He laughed to himself. He heard the ding of a bell which meant a customer had just walked in. Looking over his shoulder he saw Vincent Jordon walk in with two other large men. All three were dressed in suits and ties proving they weren't from around here. Alex grabbed a menu and covered his face. The job called for him to be invisible and it was proving hard to do already. He concentrated on their conversation.

"Two slices Marty, please," one of the men had said and to Alex's surprise she smiled. She brought back two slices of the same cherry pie Alex had ate.

"The ship is coming tonight right Andy, your sure of this," Jordon had said.

"Yep, 9 sharp or there will be hell to pay." Andy said laughing slightly.

Alex peered out from the menu and saw that the third man was fidgiting. Neither Jordon or Andy seemed to notice or if they did they said nothing.

Jordon suddenly said, "Well it's been nice but I got to go home, Gloria is cooking up some good dinner and she's baking her mean apple pie. Sure beats the hell out of that crap your eating, " He snickered and walked away.

Alex heard the bell ring as Jordon left the shop. The third man looked at the door and then turned back to Andy and asked, "Is the shipment really coming in at 9?"

"Yes," Andy said bluntly.

"So your going to go through with this then, with him I mean? He is going to screw us over in the end you know this right?" the other man asked.

"No, he is my friend I would never betray him and I trust him. I suggest you never even think of such things again." The threat was there and then gone.

The bell chimed again as Andy left the third man sitting at the table. Not soon after the last man left leaving only two half eaten cherry pies behind. They must not of liked them very much either. This could not bode well for the third man. Conspiracy is almost never forgiven. Other then that though Alex was baffled. Jordon seemed just like his file had said a family guy. Alex had to redirect his thoughts, he wasn't on a mission for MI6 he wasn't to assume anything he was simply there to collect information. That was exactly what he would start doing tonight.

"Do you want anything else?" The waitress asked.

"Oh, no thanks, "Alex put the menu back down on the table. Leaving a ten dollar bill on the table he left the diner. He had given the lady a nice tip which she hadn't deserved. Maybe next time he came back she would be a little nicer.

Alex walked back to his hotel. It was only 6:30 but considering there was nothing else to do he laid down on the bed and went to sleep. Alex jumped as his alarm went off, it was 7:45. He put on black sweat pants, a black shirt, and a black sweatshirt. He had black Nike shoes that were cool by day and unseen by night. He completed the outfit with a black hat. It was already dark out as Alex made his way down to small port.

He arrived at the dock at 8:15. Looking around he found warehouse 53B and wondered if it was the right one. As if giving Alex his answer the door slammed open hitting against the brick wall. Alex hid inside a group of bushes as Jordon walked by. Quietly Alex followed him making sure to keep a safe distance as to not be seen. Jordon stopped at pier eight. There were five large men already standing there. Andy had arrived exactly at 8:30 but the third man from the diner was nowhere to be seen. At 8:45 a distant light could be seen across the water.

The boat was approaching. Alex had very sneakily snuck onto a boat a little ways down from the pier Jordan was at. He lay on the deck making himself as small as he could. He had night vision binoculars that allowed him to see the situation. Twenty minutes later the boat was docked and being unloaded. There had to be hundreds of TV's, computers, radios, and electronics of all sorts. So Jordon's plan was to bring technology to Rockbridge?

After an hour or so the men were gone and the boat was long gone. All they had done was unload the boat and put it in the warehouse. Alex crept off the boat and headed to 53B. He knew the door would be locked. Rex had showed him how to pick locks. He found it simple to open uncomplicated locks. Some locks though if the owner didn't want you to get in you wouldn't. This was one of them.

Back at his hotel Alex gladly went to sleep. His sleep was not restless and he woke up feeling refreshed. Wow he thought I haven't slept that good in months. It was true many times nightmares kept him up during the night and any little sound and he would instantly be alert. Last night he had felt fairly safe. He was in a town where nobody knew who he was, watching a man who seemed not remotely dangerous. He would soon find out how wrong he was.

* * *

Ben and Sean were following the dark haired man through New York City. He weaved easily through the crowd of people making him difficult to follow. The man stopped quickly at a bank after he had left the coffee shop. He grabbed a taxi as he came out of the bank. Luckily there was always traffic in the city giving them time to grab a cab. The driver barely spoke english and didn't understand what follow meant. Ben resorted to pointing a direction every time the cab ahead made a turn.

The man's taxi pulled into a neighborhood with several enormous houses. 1967 Lincoln Ave. was where the cab had finally stopped.

Shortly after they arrived a limo pulled up to the house and the man they were after got out. Sean and Ben looked at each other and grinned. An impossible task had just turned into a very possible one.

An hour later Mitch, Caleb, and Bryan had joined Sean and Ben inside a vacant mansion two houses down. Now they were setting up all the survelence equipment they had.

Ben watched impatiently at the house and suddenly both men jumped into the limo. Ben ran out of the house, it was now or never. He went to the side door and fifteen minutes later he had completely taken the lock off and the door was open. The house was dark and he hoped empty. He placed a camera and sound bug in every room downstairs. Then he went upstairs which consisted of mostly unused rooms. He placed the bugs in three rooms which had clothes in the drawers and seemed to be occupied. The last room which he was standing in right now looked like a teenagers room. There were posters on the wall and several game consoles below a huge flat screen TV. Ben bent down and picked up the only thing that looked out of place in the clutter free room.

* * *

Alex headed back to the warehouse. As he walked along the pier he heard a conversation. Stopping suddenly he side stepped between two large boats.

"Everything is going as planned Vince, we got rid of all complications I assure you." It was Andy and Jordon they were standing on the pier where they had been last night.

"I hope you are right, we can't afford any more mistakes." Jordon spoke with authority he obviously had the upper hand in the partnership. "Have you inspected the merchandise yet for," he paused as if trying to think of a word, "damages". Alex noted a slight accent when he spoke the word. They had assumed he was american but it was possible he wasn't. The last words were spoken too softly for him to pick up. Jordon left and headed back to the center of town. Alex followed. After picking up some groceries from the store he began to walk home. The town was small enough that nobody really took cars anywhere, well actually most people didn't even own cars. They just weren't practical. Everybody either walked, rode a bike, or used an electric scooter.

Jordon's house was just over 15 minutes away. The house was nice, painted blue with white trim. Alex crept to the house and peaked into the window. The house's bottom floor was completely open. Their were no seperations of rooms at all but merely sections for different purposes. Jordon was looking through his freezer, he popped a frozen meal into the microwave and disappeared up the stairs located in the center of the house. Jordon came back down the stairs and ate alone. Yesterday he had insisted his wife was a great cook and here he was tonight eating a frozen meal, alone. Jordon left shortly after eating and Alex went to follow but stopped.

Max had told him to never go into a targets house, ever. His job was just watching and getting too close is when you get noticed. He turned to the direction Jordon had just went and he couldn't see him so he went in anyway. If there was anything to be found it would be in there. He walked upstairs. Their were five bedrooms Alex checked the first one, it was a small room with nothing in it. He went to the next room, it looked like the master bedroom, he didn't dare go in. The next three rooms were all empty.

The realization hit Alex like a brick. It was all a cover, he didn't have kids, he had no wife, he was not a family man at all. What was he hiding? Confusion threatened to overwhelm him. Alex took the picture of Jordon back out of his pocket and examined it. Who was he? What is he doing here? Alex immediately left the house and ran towards his hotel. Questions filled his head and he had to find the answers.

Nobody was around so he snuck up to 53B. He couldn't pick the lock and there were no windows so how was he supposed to get in. Walking around the building he noticed a window to the basement almost completely hidden behind a bush. He kicked in the window and cleared the remaining shards of glass, he had his entrance. The window was small but just large enough for Alex to slip in. He slowly let himself drop to the ground the remaining small bits of glass cutting into his skin. He examined himself for any serious cuts and satisfied there was none he moved on.

Going up the stairs slowly he made sure nobody was there before he scanned the room. He needed to make this quick, he opened a box which on the outside had a picture of a radio by Sony. He removed the bubble wrap from the top and saw just a radio. He opened another box beside him and not surprisingly it was just another radio. Maybe he had been wrong about Jordon there didn't seem to be anything suspisious, maybe he just enjoyed privacy. Alex continued to open boxes until he had opened every box with a different appliance supposedly inside. They weren't hiding anything so he decided to leave. On the way back to the stairs he spotted an already open box in the corner. The box had a picture of a 20" TV. The TV was pulled out and sat next to it's box. Looking inside Alex noticed the bottom of the box contained several little black bags. He picked one up and opened it. Pure diamonds stared him in the face, hundreds of them. Picking up another bag he looked inside, it was not diamonds. It held hundreds of microchips in little containers. Hearing a noise outside he put one in his pocket and went back down to the basement.

* * *

Jordon came back from the grocery with a six pack of beer. It had been a long two days and all he wanted to do was wash it down. He walked into his house and immediately noticed his back door was off. He looked it over, it was obvious somebody had broken in. Who would be breaking into his house in this town. He drank two beers and went to his warehouse. He would confront Andy who was the only one who knew the plans. Bill was rotting somewhere in the ocean and now Andy would too if he was trying to cheat him.

* * *

It was late at night and not many people were out. Alex had decided just to walk, something was off and Alex hated to admit it but his thoughts kept jumping to Yassen. The similarities started to out weigh the differences. He walked along the ocean trying not to think about that. His job wasn't to think, just observe and report. Max had told him to leave everything else alone. Alex could hear the sound of the waves repeatedly crashing into the shore. He loved the Ocean, well that was as long as he wasn't floating in a space shuttle which had just fallen from space.

Alex laughed slightly it had been horrifying at the time, but he had been to space. It really had been something else. Alex looked out over the ocean and immediately felt sick as his eyes landed on a body floating in the water. It was the man from the diner. The black suit he had been wearing was still on his corpse. This man had tried to trick Vincent Jordon and was now floating in the ocean. Yassen.

He wanted nothing more than to go to his hotel, pack up his things, get in a cab, and fly home. Max's assignment had led him back into his old life of murder and crime. Alex decided walk past the warehouse one more time he had to be sure. The door was open though and he could here shouts inside.

"What the hell are you talking about? I have never been to your house, I don't even know where you live." Andy was pleading.

"Somebody broke into my house and the only other man who knew about this is at the bottom of the sea." Jordon roared.

Alex had messed up. He left the house leaving behind evidence that someone had been there. Luckily he suspected Andy, which meant that he knew nothing about Alex.

"Hey man, you know I didn't do it. Why would I betray you now? It is somebody else they must have caught on to us." Andy said still pleading obviously for his life.

"That is impossible," Jordon said.

Alex tried to sneak pass the door to head back to the hotel but ended up walking right into a metal bucket. Alex ran for his life he couldn't get caught. He looked behind him nobody was following, he went back to his hotel room and sent Max a message, "I need out."

"Alright get to the airport, I'll take care of the rest." Max had replied speedily.

Alex paced his hotel room. After Max's message he had immediately began packing. He had called a cab and was now watching for it from the window. Running away, that was exactly what he was doing. He had ran from MI6, now Rockbridge, and he would never go back to Max. He was truly done the only way out of this nightmare was to disapear from the world. He wanted nothing more than to run far away from his current life. He was too good at what he did and it had brought him only bad luck.

* * *

Both Jordon and Andy had gone outside to see what the noise was and saw somebody vanish into the night.

"See, now do you believe me, " said Andy.

"Yes," Jordan said annoyed at the man's childish talk. "let's go pick him up."

* * *

Alex walked the two flights of steps down to first floor, he wasn't going to even tell the lady he was leaving. With his bag over his shoulder he walked out to the cab which had recently arrived. The driver's seat was empty, Alex swore. Alex went back into the hotel hallway and waited impatiently for the driver.

"RIDER!" Alex's blood ran cold as he heard his name being called out. How had they found out so quickly. "Rider!" Shit alex swore again he didn't know where it was coming from. Alex didn't want to stick around to chat but before he even had the chance to start running a hand closed around his mouth and a knife was pierced against his skin.

Alex didn't even try to struggle. The man turned him around and Alex came face to face with Andy. He was holding a gun and it was pointed right at Alex's chest.

"Let's go kid,"

"wh wh what do you want?" Alex said with a stutter trying to seem scared.

He didn't buy it, pressed the gun harder into his chest, and said, "Move."

Alex obeyed he would have a better chance of escaping once they went outside. They didn't go outside though instead he led Alex to the stairs and up. Andy walked Alex to the room he had been staying in. The door was already open and Andy roughly pushed him into the room and slammed the door shut. Inside the room Jordon sat with a gun on his lap. It was the first good close look he had gotten of Jordon. He instantly felt sick, Jordon now looked nothing like the picture Max had given him

His eyes were blue, hair blonde and the facial structure was still the same. The picture had been doctored to look like somebody similar but different. His story had been created and put into all intelligence databases. Alex felt foolish, it was all a disguise, he should have known all along. Some super spy he was.

Andy grabbed him from behind, and Alex immediately and easily loosened his hold, twisted, and punched him in the face. Andy was not happy and swung back at Alex, but he easily dodged it. Alex had his back to Yassen in fighting stance.

Alex went for a kick in the stomach but was grabbed from behind by his wrists and they were wrenched behind his back. He was trapped, he couldn't even struggle without Yassen dislocating his arms. Yassen dragged Alex into the bathroom and dropped him heavily onto the floor. Alex's breath was knocked out of him from Yassen's harsh kick to the stomach. He didn't even struggle as Yassen handcuffed him to one of the water pipes in the bathroom. Yassen was angry, he knew this, he didn't even look up. Yassen walked to the bed and pulled a knife from his pocket. He thought he had watch the assassin die on air force one but here he was once again at this man's mercy.

Yassen headed back to Alex a piece of the bed sheet in one hand and the knife in the other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The assassin asked. His accent had fully returned to him.

"I heard they had the best cherry pie down here, I love cherry pie." said Alex keeping the calm in his voice.

Yassen slapped Alex across the face, "Give me that shit again and I'll."

Alex interrupted, "What you'll kill me?"

"You know I'm surprised that attitude hasn't gotten you killed yet." Yassen said.

"Actually usually I get invited for tea and crumpets," Alex mocked.

"Who sent you here?" Yassen asked.

"My mother she needs me to clean my old batty grandma's house. It's a pain in the ass if you ask me." Alex replied still avoiding Yassen's question.

"Just let me kill him Vince." Max whined.

"Vince eh? " Yassen quickly kicked him forcibly knocking all air and words from his mouth. He then tied the torn piece of bed sheet around Alex's mouth.

"We aren't going to kill him, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." Yassen turned his face to Alex, "Rider, I own you now." Yassen left the room with Andy right on his tail.

Alex felt like he had been punched in the stomach again. He couldn't breath, his heart was in his stomach, and his whole body was numb. He violently struggled to pull out the pipe which kept him trapped. It was useless the building may have looked old, but the pipes were sturdy.

What the hell had Yassen meant.

* * *

There you go. I know all of you who love Yassen will be happy.


End file.
